runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
3 Question Interview With Saradomin
3 Question Interview with Saradomin Interviewer: Hello, today on our show, we’ll interview a man so special, that his name brings instant gasps. His name is… Saradomin! Audience: (Gasps) Saradomin: Howdy-Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas? Member of the audience: But it’s the middle of July! Interviewer: Well, why can’t we celebrate Christmas in July. Member: Because it’s not in July. Interviewer: Okay. Now shut up and let me do this interview Mkay? (Clears throat) Okay Saradomin, we’ll ask you a few questions. First of all what are you favorite colors. Sara: What are colors? Interviewer: Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know what colors are. They are the reflection of light on an object. They’re what you see when you open your eyes. Sara: Oh… I like shoes. Interviewer: Shoe… is that some kind of special new color Sara: Well, I see them when I open my eyes, and they are lighter then other objects. I’m wearing shoes (Pulls up robe). And you are too. (Point’s at interviewer’s feet) You have pretty shoes. Interviewer: Thank you… Next question, what is it like being with Zammy and Guthix Sara: Zammy’s a noob. He’s all wicked and stuff. He also has a really big nose and pointy ears. He’s all evil, and he needs to know that you have to be good, which is why I’m there. I’m trying to make him a good guy. But Guthix says “NO WAY!” He says that he’ll destroy the world if something like happens. SO I’m all like, screw that, I’m going to make Zamorak a good guy, and he’s all like, you’re too stupid, and I’m like prove it, and he’s like 'what’s two plus two', and I’m like 'what’s a plus', and he’s all like, 'I just proved it', and then I go try to convert Zammy. Interviewer: But, do you think that Guthix is serious… about destroying the world? Sara: Oh, heck yes. He’ll turn this world inside out and boil the surface until it is a blank plane Interviewer: So, could you, um, try not to make Zammy good, because if you succeed, we’ll all like, die… Sara: He, I’m the good guy here, and good guys do sacrifices for the better. Interviewer: B-bu-but- Sara: No butts. Sara knows what he’s doing. Interviewer: Um, okay, next question- hey what are you doing with that pigeon? Sara: (Holding and petting pigeon) Hahahahaha! You’re a cute pigeon (Starts petting it more) Pigeon: CHEEP, CHEEP, CHEEP! (Worms its way out of Sara’s hand and starts pecking Sara’s eyes) Sara: DIE PIGEON! (Grabs Pigeon and smashes it’s head against the floor) Oh, no, I killed the poor little pigeon. WHAT HAVE I DONE!?! (Cries) Interviewer: Do you want to continue this interview Sara: Poor pigeon… He had so much to live for… (Cries) I’ll make a little pigeon funeral for you and invite all your pigeon friends and we’ll sing Christmas carols and drink beer. Interviewer: AHEM! Sara: Who are you? Interviewer: I was interviewing you for the past five minutes. Sara: I recall no such thing happening. Interviewer: NEXT QUESTIOM! What is your favorite accomplishment? Sara: I learned to tie my shoes. See, I couldn’t tie my shoes because it was too hard, and it hurt my brain, so I couldn’t wear shoes, so then I stepped on rough stuff and it hurt my feet, and I started to cry, but them Guthix showed me how to tie my shoes and I like shoes now. Interviewer: Really? I would say that a great accomplishment would be that you have the most followers, myself included. Sara: Duh, that too. Interviewer: Well, That’s all the time we have. Thank you for watching my show. You may all leave. Audience: (Cheers) Sa-Ra-Do-Min! Sa-Ra-Do-Min! Member of Audience: I'm going Guthix. Category:TRGOG